


The SnowAllen phenomenon

by loveL



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/M, Minor Ronnie Raymond/Caitlin Snow, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-15
Updated: 2019-06-15
Packaged: 2020-05-12 08:48:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19225729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loveL/pseuds/loveL
Summary: All her life Caitlin has been told thats she's wrong, everyone she tried to convince doesn't belive her but she knows for a fact she has a soulmark, it's just that no one can see it.





	The SnowAllen phenomenon

**Author's Note:**

> So this idea just came to me so I decied to write it down becuse we need more Snowbarry soulmate Aus out there.

The day that Lindsay got her soulmate mark the entire class-no the entire school was a buzz, no one had ever seen anything like it before soulmates were new and people didn't usually get them this young and Lindsay had one.

When Caitlin did get to see a glance of this mark that everyone was going on about becuase to her it wasn't a big deal becuase the mark was ugly and in Caitlins opinion it looked like brown sludge.

When she brought this up with her friends they had laughed at her ad told her she was wrong, thry told her that Lindsay's mark was in fact a kite.

Caitlin had been so confused she hadn't understood what was going on becuase she was 100% sure she had just saw an ugly brown blob.

That night Caitlin asked her father what soulmate marks were.

"Daddy?"

"Yes snowflake?"

"What's a soulmate mark?" She asked innocently 

"Oh" he suprised "well it's like a drawing sort of on your skin but you can't take it off, like tatto you usually get them when your around 10 years old"

"Why?"

He nodded "I don't know I'm not a soulmate scientist, when you get your drawing your soulmate will have it to A soulmate is some one who is created to love you and when you meet you'll do this grown up thing called bonding and then you'll be together forever"

Caitlin frowned slightly rembering the drawing that had appeared on her hip around the time she had been allowed to have baths and showers unsupervised, she remebered the lightening bolt and snowflake that she couldn't wash off no matter how much soap she used.

Caitlin recalled the panic she felt when she thought about how her parents would react to the drawing because she wasn't allowed to draw on herself so she didn't say anything it had been a while since she had discovered the drawing so now it was easy to ignore.

She hesitated before telling her father something that could get her in alot of trouble "...I have a drawing Daddy but it or like Linsay's it doesn't look like mud"

Thomas frowned slightly "are you sure sweetie? Not everyone gets them so young"

"I'm sure" Caitlin nodded and pulled her T-shirt up to show her dad the mark on her hip on the right side.

He scrutinized her skin for second before frowning "Its not okay to lie about something like this caity"

"I'm not lying" she said firmly and poured to her soul mark "look its right there"

Thomas looked again but there was defitntly no mark.

"That's enough lieing Caitlin" he said leaving no room for argument at that moment Carla walked in

"what's going on?"

"Caitlin says she has a soulmate mark"

"I do" she snapped pointing to the snowflake and lightening bolt that stood boldly against her skin.

"There's nothing there Caitlin" Carla said simply 

Caitlin stomped her foot in frustration which suprised her parents becuase she had never been one to throw a tantrum "yes there is!"

"Caitlin!" Thomas bellowed "don't yell at your mother, go to your room"

Tears welled in her eyes and Caitlin ran to her room and cried.

She had a soulmark.

3 years past and when Caitlin turned 10 her mother asked her if you had gotten her mark yet Caitlin simply pulled up her shirt and pointed to her mark but to Carla it was a blank space.

"So you don't have it yet"

As the years passed and Caitlins mark stayed invisible to everyone her parents sat her down and delicately told her that not everyone had a soulmate and becuase she hadn't got her mark and it was 5 years past her 10th birthday that ment that she probably didn't have a soulmate.

Caitlin had given up long ago trying to show peolple her mark and convince them that she did in fact have a soulmate.

So she just nodded and told her parents that it didn't matter becuase on some levels thet were right she would never meet her soulmate becuase he couldn't see her mark, no one could.

Through high school she was teased for being one of the 'blanks' for not having a soulmate and everyone liked to tell her she was going to die alone.

It hurt but there was no point in telling them that they were wrong becuase she couldn't prove it.

When she met Ronnie a few weeks after she started her job at STAR labs she fell in love, he was a man who didn't care much for soulmates he was one of the conspiracy theorists who belived that marks were given to the humans by Aliens so they'd end up with the person woth the matching mark and produce a new race that the aliens or the government or whoever the hell put the marks there wanted. Ronnie wasn't crazy over the idea but he was weary of soulmate marks and when he found out she didn't have one he had been even more attracted to her.

Caitlin didn't belive in any of the conspiracy theories around soulmate marks, why would she? As a belived 'blank' in society she couldn't see why anyone would want soulmates to exist they caused havoc in the past wars had been fought over them and some soulmate couples compromised the government and Royal families so as someone without a soulmate who actually had a soulmate Caitlin was in the unique position to see the effect soulmates really had on the world.

Caitlin had seen Ronnies mark on a number of occasions it was on his shoulder he said it was a flame but to her it just looked like a brown splatter, all marks looked the same to her.

One morning Caitlin discovered that her mark was red and swollen, like she'd been bitten. 

She ignored it for a few days thinking it would go away becuase she couldn't exactly go see a doctor there would be nothing for them to treat.

But as the weeks went by she found her self unable to bare the uncomfortable itch, swelling and irration caused by her mark, she spent hours online looking for any kind of cures or any diagnosis.

In the end she found a diagnosis that matched her symptoms.

She had- or rather her soulmate had a soulmate stress disorder.

Her soulmate bless him was under alot of stress and he couldnt cope and the stress hadn't just started to take its toll on him it was effecting her to.

As a child no one had bothered to educate Caitlin on soulmate matters becuase why would they? They didnt think she didn't have a soulmate.

She couldn't prove anything.

According to the website all Caitlin needed to do was go down to her soulmate doctor exsplain the situation and then they'd give her a creme and a pill that would sooth the swelling and the connection to her soulmate.

"Where are you going?" Ronnie yawned When he saw her getting ready to leave his apartment "it's early"

"The soulmate Doctor" she replied easily becuase there was no point in lieing she pulled up her shirt to show him her mark on her hip.

His eyes went to her hip before he huffed "your not funny babe"

She rolled her eyes "I'll be back later"

***

Caitlin sat impatiently in the waiting room, how was this going to go down? Doctor Allen was supposed to be one of the best so surely he'd belive her.

When she was finally called in she considered leaving becuase what if he didn't belive her like everyone else?

"So what seems to be the problem?" The older greying man asked 

"My soulmate mark is swollen, red and itchy I did some reserch and I think it's soulmate stess"

Henry nodded "it could be that, do you mind if I take a look?"

She swolled her hands began shaking, he was going to call her a liar like everyone else.

She braced herself before pulling her shirt up to show him the mark on her hip.

He squinted at her hip for a moment before looking up at her "there's nothing there"

Caitlin ran her fingers through her hair in frustration "yes there is, you just can't see it"

He frowned "I don't understand, do you actually need help? Becuase I'm a soulmate Doctor not a-"

"Hey dad- oh I'm so sorry I didn't tell you were with a patient" a guy said apologetically interrupting the doctor.

But then the guy did something that no one had ever done, he looked stright at her mark and Caitlin just knew he could see it.

She had dropped her T-shirt half way over her mark so he would've only been able to see half of it, yet he still saw it.

And he winced.

"That looks painful" he said nodding to her hip.

Caitlin gaped at him alittle shocked "y-you can see it?" She asked not believing what was going on.

"Barry go wait at reception"

"No wait" Caitlin said quickly "You can see my mark?"

He nodded his eyes widening slightly "is that not always the case?"

She nodded alittle numbly and his eyes widened further "me too"

"Barry you don't have a soulmate mark" the doctor sighed and turned to Caitlin "and neither do you"

Barry ignored his father and pulled his T-shirt up and Caitlin saw her matching mark on his hip, she stood up and stared at him.

"You see it?" He asked hopefully and in some what disbelief

She nodded "a snowflake and a lightening bolt"

Barry let out a laugh filled with relief "I'm not crazy"

Caitlin pulled her T-shirt up to show him her mark and he gasped "Your my soulmate" 

"I'm not crazy"

"Your not crazy"

Henry sat there confused, not being able to see what his son and patient were seeing.

As the months past the now soulmate couple shared there story hoping it would bring to light more cases of invisible soulmate marks but it didn't.

A group of soulmate Scientists became interested in there case and after years of reserch they concluded that the invisible marks were a sort of mutation in the soulmate gene that they some how both had.

They proved everyone wrong with a test that confirmed they had a soulmate bond putting to bed any question of them not being soulmate.

It was nice to be belived after all those years of being seen as blank.

It turned out that they both saw all soulmate marks as a muddy smudge becuase they were only ment for eachother so all other marks they saw were nothing to them.

Over the years there curious case wasn't forgotten and over time it became known as the SnowAllen phenomenon.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed it, tell me what you think.


End file.
